一生
by rye0639
Summary: 从1943年开始讲述阿米莉娅·史密斯的故事。我希望能将20世纪，那战争和爵士乐的年代，展现给你们。而阿米莉娅，她可不只是一个普普通通的赫奇帕奇。或许她还不知道，但她将作为独一无二的见证人，亲眼目睹一代人的兴衰。 我不拥有任何哈利波特的角色，感谢JKR带给我们这个美好的世界。 同时感谢Ian McEwan的 Atonement（赎罪），此书给了我很多灵感。 声明：此为Amelia的中文版
1. 引子

引子

你这纯属是同情心泛滥，阿拉斯托曾经对我说。他从没真正支持过我的事业，始终持怀疑和批评的态度。尽管—请原谅我的不谦虚—自认为在圣芒戈六十余年的时间里，我已经可以算得上经验丰富了。我觉得他对我有偏见，总是批评我的不是，在最小的事情上吹毛求疵。就这么说吧：我们的母子关系算不上是最和谐的，而这在他看来大概也是我的错。

不过，无论他会对我即将要做的事可能持什么态度，我都不愿意去想了。有趣的是，这种"随他去"的态度反而让我好受了一些。

我面前摆着一张问候的卡片，一个棕色皮面的日记本，一卷羊皮纸，一根羽毛笔，还有一瓶墨水。看这架势，我是准备写些什么的。不过，羽毛笔还没蘸上墨水，羊皮纸还一片空白，日记本还合上了封面，而问候的卡片是别人寄来的。时候未到。准确地说，是我的思路还一团乱麻，需要被细细理开。直接起身离开是最好的办法，让我远离构思啦，回忆啦，真正动笔写作啦这些体力、脑力都耗费的苦活。让这事儿到达它最成功的时刻吧：万事俱备，只欠我这个苦劳力了。但既然我已经开了个头，也就不好放弃了。

我想给自己倒杯茶，可又懒得起身，便没动弹。我就维持着这个姿势，心里自己跟自己打架，约莫过了几十分钟才下定决心，总算拾起了羽毛笔。几张笑脸在我眼前一闪而过。

面庞的主人早就离开了，却都没成为幽灵，就那么把我一个人留在世上，孤苦伶仃，没人陪伴。我也没办法向谁抱怨，估计任谁听到这番说辞，恐怕都会一边嘴上安慰，一边心里嘀咕这老太婆真不知天高地厚，活了这么久还要抱怨来埋怨去。倒不是说我受不了那态度，毕竟借用他们的话，我活了这么久，没少碰到类似的烦心事儿。不过，饶了我吧，别让我再遭挨别人白眼的罪了。

我想象着在读完一章后，读者—无论是谁，我都假设他们不会读了一半就无聊得睡着了—他们的眉毛因为快乐而弯了起来，或是因为痛苦而皱了起来。可千万别是因为疑惑在那里挤眉弄眼，我担心若是有疑惑，自己也没那个精力来帮他们一一解答了。动笔必定会使我筋疲力尽，谁知道中间会发生什么事！当然，也可能根本就没人会读到我要讲述的事，我倒不怎么介意。本来也就只有一两个人知道这项工程，而他们已经是那些逝去的面孔中的一员了。

羽毛笔已经碰上羊皮纸了，留下了一个小小的黑点。要是时间再久一些，墨水就会渗透整张羊皮纸，甚至留下个破洞。我提起笔，再次思考起该怎么用文字、用句子、用标点符号把自己这一生给复制到纸上。这不是不可能的，但也绝非易事。我只能祈祷冥冥之中有一种更高的形式，会在仁慈和怜悯的驱使之下助我一臂之力。我抬起眼睛，望见摆在桌子上的一张老照片，里面的人高高兴兴地冲我挥了挥手。我忍不住笑了一下，最后看了它一眼。

我开始写了。


	2. 第一章 Chapter 1

[To be or not to be, that is the question.—Hamlet

生存还是毁灭，这是个问题。—哈姆雷特]

图书馆里一派祥和。羽毛笔在羊皮纸上书写的沙沙声、偶尔响起的翻书声交替着，轮流响起，转而飞快地沉寂下去，只留下轻轻的脚步声回荡在书架间。这一切达到了奇特的平衡，多一分或少一分都会让人感到不安。

"特蕾西，"我感到倦意袭了上来，用羽毛笔尖挠了挠下巴，"你写完论文了吗？"

没人回答我的问题。我疑惑地回过头，却没瞧见我的朋友。我叹着气向左望去，看到她从图书馆尽头疾步走了过来。特蕾西·艾伯特离近后在我身旁猛地刹住脚跟，飞快地说了起来：

"我可算是找到那本魔咒书了，不知谁把它放在错误的架子上了—真够呛！真希望有谁能好好整理一下—" 她看到我的表情，做了个鬼脸。"哦，我是不是该说'抱歉，让你久等了'？好了，我们现在就走。"她用安抚的口气说，收拾起桌子上的羊皮纸来。

我又叹了口气，板着脸把东西一股脑丢进书包里，从椅子上站起身。对面耳语了半天的几个人这时都抬起头，我狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，满心希望他们能收敛一下露骨的眼神。特蕾西捏了捏我的胳膊，我撇撇嘴，有些恼火地意识到，这几天的日子会不太好过。

想到这点，我故意重重地跨过图书馆的门槛，任由艾伦夫人在我制造出的噪音里愤怒地站了起来。等她从小桌子后面冲出来时，我早就走远了。然而，就连图书管理员滑稽的模样都没能让我好受一些；事实上，做出这事儿反而让我有些内疚，心情更糟了。

半小时前，赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队长在礼堂门口把我拦了下来，将一张羊皮纸粗鲁地按到我脸上。其实也不是真的按到我脸上，但我能清晰地看到纸上的每条纹路，羽毛笔在空白处留下的划痕，墨水在背面留下的黑点，所以—

"多谢你帮了拉文克劳的忙，"肯尼斯·沃尔大声说， "原来你才是他们的秘密武器啊！"

他的嗓门引得不少学生都回过头来看着我们。我将他的手拉了下来，既困惑又难堪地说："肯尼斯，到底出什么事了？"说着，我紧张地望向四周，似乎没人在偷听我们的谈话。我可不想因为一件小事而成为学校里的"名人"。

至少我希望是件小事。但肯尼斯的冷笑让我感到很不安，虽然还不知道发生了什么，我已经感到有些羞愧了。我清清嗓子，刚要再问一遍，就看到他一脸轻蔑地望向落在地上的羊皮纸，沉默地抱起双臂。我明白他这姿势是什么意思，感到血液飞快地涌上了头顶。

"肯尼斯—"

他坚定地望着地面。我徒劳地掩饰着通红的面颊，弯下腰小心地将它捡了起来。可怜的羊皮纸肯定经历了好一番折磨。在被使劲揉成球后，它又被什么人打开、尽力抚平了，整张纸上爬满了蛛网似的折痕。可就算它被烧成灰我都能认出上面写了什么；是我们球队准备对付拉文克劳球队的详细战略，连每个球员的位置都写得清清楚楚—而且是我的字迹。

我马上反应过来发生了什么，脚下顿时有些不稳，不由自主地捏紧了羊皮纸。没等我说话，肯尼斯就低声咆哮起来："你觉得让戴夫把这玩意儿丢到我脸上很好笑吗？跟拉文克劳的比赛就是后天了，根本来不及修改计划—"

他被自己的话呛住了，脸成了一种可怕的绛紫色。看到他紧握的拳头，我担忧地朝后退了一小步，小心地抬手用最小幅度的动作蹭掉了脸上的唾沫星子。我真害怕他在怒火的驱使下会给我一拳。

"肯尼斯，这是我在复习策略时写的—我怕自己忘了—"我战战兢兢地开口道，他使劲从鼻子里哼了一声。"我根本就不知道—"

"得了吧，" 他打断道，"谁都知道你为了那个迪戈里会做出什么。"

这名字差点让我跳起来。"这不公平，肯尼斯！我根本就不知道戴夫是怎么—"

他有些厌倦地抬起手，阻止了我的辩白。"史密斯，我不想再说了。这次比赛以后就让亚当斯来吧。"

他说出这话时语气没有任何起伏，我过了两秒才反应过来这句话的意思。我瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己这么被他从魁地奇球队里给赶出来了。他没再搭理我，径自扭头朝礼堂走了过去。我愣在原地，直到一阵响亮的咣啷声吓了一跳，正好看到我的魁地奇队长—前队长使劲朝盔甲踹了一脚，结果被那些部件报复性地束缚起来。这也让我意识到特蕾西还在图书馆里等我，不得不憋着眼泪匆匆离开了。

我不是没考虑过将肯尼斯从盔甲中解救出来，并向他好好解释一番，说自己根本就不知道这张羊皮纸是怎么从我书包里消失、又跑到拉文克劳们手中的。但我又明白，若是没有证据，他肯定不会信我是无辜的（更何况，我愤怒地想，说不定这就是对他不分青红皂白就把我从球队里感出来的惩罚）。不幸的是，我根本没法证明自己的清白：首先，那确实是我写的策略，无论是字迹还是该【度娘】死的署名；其次，我跟朱利安·迪戈里在两个月前刚刚分手，而所有人都知道我为此掉了不少眼泪。

完了，我绝望地想，这下而且我永远也没法解释清楚了。

现在，我从图书馆里走出来，看到刚才被肯尼斯袭击的盔甲里空空如也。他肯定已经回公共休息室，告诉亚当斯这个"好消息"了。如果现在回去，我大概还能赶上她庆祝当上追球手的战舞。我竭力压抑着想给她一个恶咒的念头，发现特蕾西又不见了。

她肯定是回去找落下的羽毛笔了，我这么想着向前走去，一会儿就能赶过来。我使劲拽了下书包，不小心扯开了拉链。一张羊皮纸飞了出来。在经历多番波折后，它变得异常脆弱，没飘两下就软绵绵地从空中落了下来。我恼火地一把揪住，泄愤似地将它撕成了几片。就在这时，两个女生说说笑笑地从我身边走了过去。我还没来得及握紧拳头，碎纸屑就都被她们带起的风刮到了空中。

非常不幸的是，学校里的管理员，基兰·斯通，正好走了过来。一看到碎纸屑，他原本就古怪扭曲的五官似乎彻底错位了。从余光里，我瞄见几个本来想看热闹的人都被吓得赶紧跑开了，而特蕾西恰巧从图书馆里走了出来。她一看到斯通，便不由自主地朝后退了一步，没敢过来。这不能怪她不仗义；毕竟上一次惹火斯通的人，被罚连续两个星期在他的陪伴下，每天午夜清理学校的天文塔顶上的猫头鹰粪便。每次血人巴罗都会很凑巧地出现在那里，身边围着一群被斯通手中猫头鹰零食吸引过来的各种夜行鸟类，其中并不全是大部分时间里都很友好的猫头鹰。等那可怜的家伙终于有足够勇气面对早晨的猫头鹰邮差时，暑假都快到了。

"捣蛋鬼！"斯通尖声叫道，听上去像被吓坏了的地精，"邋里邋遢的小混【度娘】蛋！"

出于某种原因，我在他的斥责声中默默蹲下来，徒手捡起了地上的纸屑。

他瞪着我看了一会儿，大概被我的行为弄得些不知所措，竟没有再冲我咆哮，只是站在一边狐疑地观察着我的动作。等我捡干净了，他竟然直接转过身，一瘸一拐地走开了。我皱起眉，听到有人吹起了口哨，甚至鼓了两下巴掌，这才后知后觉地反应过来，自己刚刚幸运地与一次禁闭擦肩而过—还是在斯通的眼皮底下逃过去的。这让我的心情好了一些，不禁微微笑了笑，开始四处张望着寻找垃圾桶。

"得了吧，你怎么跟个哑炮一样。这可不是在麻瓜的大街上。"

一个充满轻蔑的声音忽然在我的耳边响了起来。我惊讶地扭过头，结果受到了更大的惊吓：一张惨白的脸离我只差几寸，我们几乎要鼻尖碰鼻尖了。我低呼一声，赶紧将脸挪远了一些，这才看出那是个男生。

"这可不是在麻瓜的大街上。"

他又重复了一遍，放缓了语速，就好像我是个不会讲英语的外地人。光有个好皮囊显然没让他成为绅士。

"我想这和你没关系。"我无力地反驳道，感到脸又开始发烫了。他轻蔑地皱起嘴唇，似乎是失望地摇了摇头。一股无名火腾了起来：他以为自己是谁，竟然在这里批评我？

不管他的样子能让其她女孩子的尖叫声达到多少分贝，我希望自己突然转头的动作能正中他的脸。不用我说，你肯定也能想到这计划有多可悲了。

下一秒，我感到自己的头被一股力量向后拽去，随即意识到那个男生正抓着我的头发向后扯。究竟是谁更像个麻瓜？我气恼地想，竭力站稳脚跟与他对抗起来。尽管他力气不小，我反抗的动作显然让他吃了一惊，手微微松开了一些。可惜我的动作还不够快；在能够彻底逃脱他的掌控之前，我的头皮又火辣辣地疼了起来。我拼命向前一拽，任由无数根头发在头皮的尖叫声中永远离开了我。紧接着，铺天盖地的头发飞进了我的视野里。同时，我脚下一个踉跄，向后倒了过去。

好消息是，我在跌倒前将右脚向后退了一步，稳住了自己的身体。坏消息是，我一脚踩中了那个男生。

在弄明白为什么会有这么多头发攻击我的眼睛之前，他的感受可以等一等。我单手将满脸的头发拨到脑后，迅速转过头以防止下一场袭击。等待我的是一张理应迷人、却难看到极点的面孔，和一根系着乳白色的发带。当然，还有一个脏兮兮的脚印，印在他不幸暴露在袍外的鞋子上。我对那个脚印感到有些抱歉，但想到是他自己造成了这一切，我又不那么愧疚了。

我们对视了几秒。他面无表情地望着我，就像被石化了一样，还攥着我的发带。

"嗯—可以把我的—"我满怀希望地望着他，鼓起勇气伸出手。但他仅是又瞪了我一眼，将拧成一团的发带丢到地上，用带着鞋印的那只脚狠狠碾了一下。

我差点被他孩子气的动作弄得笑出声，而这绝对不是个明智的举动。在我能反应过来之前，他向前跨了一步，缩短了我们之间的距离。

"你知道我是谁吗？"

他轻声问道，声音里夹杂着古怪的嘶嘶声。由于他将自己那张几乎和斯通一样苍白且病态的脸凑得很近，我都能闻到他头发上洗发水的味道了，心里直发慌，不知该把手放在什么地方。他的眼睛—好看的黑目光—我是说漂亮的眼珠子—唉，仿佛有种奇怪的力量，让人无法动弹。

过了一会儿，我才意识到他提出的是个问题。"不知道。你是谁？"

我挺直身子，故意摆出不以为然的姿态。这副姿态似乎将他逗乐了。一个微笑在他嘴唇上短暂地形成又消失了。

"汤姆·里德尔，"他还是用那种奇怪的声音说，"你可以叫我伏地魔王。"他不易察觉地动了动，让一束光正好打在他胸口。斯莱特林的级长徽章上闪过一道暗绿色的光。

"汤姆·里德尔，或者伏地魔王。"我变扭地念着最后那个拗口的词，十分肯定这是他造出来的词。大概又是男生之间的秘密称呼吧，就像扎克兰达或杰罗尼莫。我耸耸肩，偏了下头，"随便你吧。"

他的嘴角又弯了上去，但一丝笑意都没有。我清了清嗓子，谨慎地抬起手，希望他不要误会我的动作。我只希望能在两个人之间制造些距离，现在他的呼吸都喷到了我脸上。

就在我的指尖即将触到他肩膀之前，汤姆迅速用一根魔杖顶上了我的喉咙。这变化可真突然，未免有些过于戏剧化。我放下手，捏紧了那团已经汗津津的碎纸屑，感到心脏在胸腔里飞快地跳动起来。

"不要碰我。"

"都行。"

我傻乎乎的回答让一个笑容慢慢爬上了汤姆苍白的脸。他似乎想好好奚落我一番，但不知为什么又没有这么做。过了几秒，或者几个小时，汤姆将抵在我喉咙上的魔杖垂了下来。

"下一次，要学会讲礼貌。"

他傲慢的语气让我有些恼怒：我要学会讲礼貌？我建议你先学会当一个绅士，我腹诽着半蹲下来，从地上捡起发绳。看到上面的污垢，我想把头发扎起来的欲望淡了一些，便将头发甩到脑后，背起书包。汤姆·里德尔懒洋洋地抱着双臂在一旁望着我，手里松松地握着魔杖。我飞快地瞟了他一眼，拿不准是否该向他道别。

"你忘了一件事。"他忽然说，挥了下魔杖。与此同时，我的左手忽然一松。我疑惑地张开手，惊讶地发现一切的罪魁祸首，那个纸团，不见了。

"你不应该在走廊里施魔法。"我皱起眉头，尽力让自己听起来更有底气。实际上，没有一个学生不会这么做。

"无声咒也不行吗？"

他懒洋洋地反问道。我的心跳停了一下。我刚才根本没意识到他一点声音都没发出来就施了那个咒语。毕业前就能掌握无声咒的人，掰着手指头都能数过来。就算他是七年级的学生，施咒的动作也未免太娴熟了些。

"你是说—"

"那下次我也不会念驱逐咒帮某人逃掉一次紧闭了。"他补充了一句。

看着我迷惑的表情，他显然很高兴，随手将魔杖放回了口袋里，将手举到齐眉的高度，然后飞快地向斜上方挥了一下。行完了这个明显饱含嘲讽的礼，他大步向礼堂的方向走去，一路上目不斜视，就像长长的走廊里只有他一个人。

直到特蕾西站到我的面前，我才回过神。"老天，你没事吧？你们刚才在说什么？"她紧张地问道，伸着脖子巴望着已经远去的汤姆。

她担忧的语气让我有些感动。"没什么，特蕾，我没事。"

"那人是谁？"

我刚要张口回答，又改变了主意。"汤—我也不知道。算了，赶紧回宿舍吧，我可真是累坏了。"

我故意打了个哈欠，以证明自己没在撒谎。不知为何，我不太想跟特蕾西讨论刚刚的经历。也许是因为一切都太奇怪了，我还没反应过来呢。她上下打量了我一番，最终也只是胡乱地拍起我的背来，没再提这事，而是说起了自己对即将到来的圣诞假期的期待。我时不时敷衍地赞赏一下她的想法，有一搭没一搭地听着，几乎什么都没记住。

我脑子里还在不停地转着刚才与汤姆·里德尔的争吵—或者是误会？毕竟，按照他的话，是 _他_ 将我从一次禁闭中救了出来。可他为什么要这么做？根据我的观察以及推断，他并不是个热心将陌生人从麻烦中解救出来的家（而且托他的福，我又得到霍格莫德去买条新发带）。更何况，如果他是真的想帮我，何必跟我说那么一大堆话？也可能他是想看我的洋相，可我们以前从没见过，无冤无仇，他为什么要这么做？直接看着我被斯通惩罚岂不是更简单吗？

"艾米—阿米莉娅！"

"嗯？"我茫然地抬起头，意识到自己就站在公共休息室的洞口前。这次轮到我做鬼脸了："你刚才说什么？"

"我忘记最新节奏了。帮个忙吧，不专心小姐。"她略带讽刺地说。我没理她，而是卷起袖子，默默背了一遍最新的节奏。

认为赫奇帕奇公共休息室的入口十分神秘的人肯定会感到失望。赫奇帕奇的公共休息室的入口并不像拉文克劳的那样复杂（据朱利安所说，通往拉文克劳公共休息室的门上有个会说谜语的把手；如果哪个人没有猜出谜语的答案，就会被从门把手里喷出来的火烧成灰。我一点也不信他），也没有格兰芬多和斯莱特林那样饱含深意的口令（拜托，那群人什么都往外说，生怕别人不知道他们每两个星期就要换一次口令）。

我们的公共休息室门口堆满了无聊的空木桶，几乎碰到了天花板。根据谣言，里面曾经装满了陈年的蜂蜜酒。去年有几个新生真的傻到相信了一个恶作剧，将一个桶底撬开了—他们被关了至少三个月的禁闭，为了惩罚他们在走廊里施魔法，以及弄坏了家养小精灵们储藏抹布的地方。抛开这个小插曲不说，只要你能按照正确的节奏在第二排中间的两个木桶上敲出来，就没有醋会把你浇得酸溜溜的。

"如果没有我，你该怎么在霍格沃茨生存下去？"

我一边说一边将手指屈起来，在靠左边的木桶上轻轻敲击了三下。片刻之后，我在右边的桶上用指甲划了下，接着又敲了敲，然后直起腰，扶着随即打开的桶底得意洋洋地看向了特蕾西。她翻了个白眼，抢先钻了进去。

公共休息室里像以往一样温暖，我舒服地叹了口气，揉了揉有些冻僵的脸。只有到公共休息室后我才会意识到外面冷得要命。我坐到离壁炉最近的地方，感到火苗带来的温暖时不禁发出了一声叹息。但一看到紧跟我们进来的人，我马上弹了起来。

"嘿，波莫娜！"

波莫娜·斯普劳特冲我笑了笑，冻得通红的圆润脸蛋被毛绒绒的围巾裹了起来。"阿米莉娅！"她高高兴兴地走了过来，"你怎么样？"

"很不错—我以为你还在温室里呢。"我说，

"哦，当然不是。"她有些不自然地说，目光盯着别处。我有些怀疑地眯起眼睛。

波莫娜比我要小五岁，却精通草药，对温室了如指掌，给曼德拉草换花盆的熟练程度足以让高年级学生感到气馁。而且，她一直都很和气，所以我尽可能地照顾着她；虽然有时也会反过来。不管怎样，当看到她衣服里探出来的几片叶子时，我什么话都没说。她肯定明白我知道刚刚她去哪儿了，局促地将重心换到了另一只脚上。

自从梅尔特·沃伦的尸体在厕所里被发现，整个霍格沃茨人心惶惶。星期四的一大早，礼堂几乎空了三分之一。就好像这还不够让人神经紧张似的，无论是教师还是学生，都整日带着疑神疑鬼的表情。所有人都只想保护自己，而任何人都有可能给他们造成威胁。我的注意力重新回到波莫娜身上，担忧地意识到在这个时间她单独外出可能遭遇的各种危险，不由交叉起中指和食指，祈祷坏事不会发生在她身上。

见她不自在地低下头摆弄起扣子，一副巴不得离开的样子，我叹了口气，说:"我猜你还有很多作业？"

波莫娜明显松了口气，匆匆说了声"是的"和"再见"就跑开了。我坐回先前的椅子上。特蕾西伸了个懒腰，冲波莫娜的方向扬了扬下巴。

"她去干什么？"

在暖洋洋的火苗旁边，我的眼皮越来越沉。"写作业吧，我怎么知道？你应该是这方面的专家，特蕾，熟知小姑娘的心思。你有两个妹妹呢。"

"首先，她们俩一个是拉文克劳的，一个是格兰芬多的。你不是没去过我家的圣诞聚餐，你知道气氛有多尴尬。可怜的约翰，他是她们两个的出气筒。我怎么说丽莲和洛瑞都不肯听我的。"

"所以呢？"我忍回了一个哈欠，望向特蕾西。

"所以，我没法跟她们交流，也就没有任何经验可谈。梅林知道她们都在想什么！再说那个小不点没事就往温室跑，万一遇上危险了怎么办？"她看到我脸上的表情，做了个夸张的手势。"我又不是傻子。"

"我觉得，波莫娜能照顾好自己的。她告诉我她口袋里总是装着一小株毒触手。"我说，不愿意承认自己也对她有些担忧。

特蕾西冲我摇了摇头，向后仰在扶手椅上。我等着她对我的回答发出质疑，但她冷不丁地问道："你跟朱利安到底怎么回事啊？我知道你—"

"魔药课！"我浑身一激灵，困意瞬间溜走了。我假装没听到她说了什么，不怎么成功地模仿起了斯拉格霍恩："如果你不想被关禁闭，那就早该动笔写写那篇复方汤剂的报告了，小姑娘。"

她哀叹了一声。"模仿老鼻涕虫可不会让我更喜欢你们两个中的任何一个—你去哪儿？"

我在她的目光下从椅子上跳了起来，"我想去找肯尼斯把话说清楚。"

顺便躲避特蕾西的逼问，我咽下了后半句。我可受不了她一天到晚都提朱利安。她撅起嘴，似乎明白我的想法。

"我真不喜欢那家伙。整天鼻孔朝天，自以为是，就好像谁都得崇拜他似的。"

"他可是魁地奇球队的队长。"我说，"你见过哪个球队长不是这副样子？哦，求你了，别回答这个问题。"我举起手，在她能说出那个名字前赶紧跑开了。

我一门心思想躲开特蕾西的问题，却忘了还有另一个我不想见的人：卡珊德拉·亚当斯，那个肯尼斯威胁要取代我的人。她就站在洞口，正跟别人聊天，脸上挂着微笑。平心而论，亚当斯并不是坏人，至少我曾经觉得她简直就像个天使：金发碧眼，性格温和，对谁都热情无比。但我敢发誓，自从进了魁地奇球队，她就在针对我。不管是选拔赛时，朝着肯尼斯露出一脸像小鹿斑比的表情，还是"不小心"撞倒墨水瓶，毁了我好不容易写出来的论文。我不是批评她有两副面孔，但—没错，我就是在这么批评她。

她正跟一个几乎与她是同一模子里刻出来的女生说话。我叹了口气，想悄无声息地溜走，免得要跟她打招呼。她却忽然朝我这边看了过来，脸上露出了愉快的笑容。

"阿米莉娅！"她轻快地说，"我听说了你的事。我真的很抱歉你需要退出球队…真希望我能像你一样好。"

看在梅林的份上，别再刺激我了。我含糊不清地应了一声，巴不得赶紧离开这儿。出人意料的是，那个我不认识的女孩伸出手，威胁似地点着亚当斯的额头。

"卡珊德拉，你真得长点脑子。"她不快地说，"如果你再这样跟人打交道，我就要给父亲写信了。"

我们两个人都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

"苏珊！"卡珊德拉抗议道，但没人理她。

"对不起，阿米莉娅。"苏珊生硬地念着我的名字，样子像是吞下了一剂苦涩的魔药。我没想到她会道歉，只得点点头。卡珊德拉用一种恐怖的眼神来回扫视着我和她姐姐（肯定是她的姐姐或妹妹，否则她们不可能长得一模一样），我赶紧溜走了。过了个转角，落在我背上的目光才终于被迫移开了。

我打了个哆嗦，感到冷空气打在脸上，弄得我鼻子直发酸。肯尼斯不知躲到哪儿了，我一连找了几个地方都没有他的身影。过了半个小时，我意识到他要么在男生盥洗室，要么就是刻意躲着我。后者的可能性显然更大一些。

我垂头丧气地出了城堡，来到黑湖边靠着一棵树坐了下来。不远处有几名低年级学生在逗弄章鱼。他们的脸都被夕阳映得一片血红，带着些惊悚感。

"你不该在这儿的。"

同一天里，我被第二个突如其来的声音给吓了一跳。

"朱利安！"我看到他时更惊讶了，"你—你也不该在—"

朱利安·迪戈里笑了一下，没等邀请就挨着我坐了下来。"没错，学校规定不能单独出来，不过现在我们都不是单独的了。"他脸上的笑容加深了，"不客气。"

我还来不及说什么，平静的湖水被忽然泛起的涟漪打破了。一只触手猛地伸出水面，直直地冲我这边袭来。我还是第一次见到黑湖里传说中的大章鱼，好奇战胜了恐惧。倒是朱利安反应过来了。

"除你武器！"一道红光闪过，那只触手不见了，可海藻的味道还弥漫在空气中。那几个低年级学生都在望着我们，脸上满是惊恐。"你们好。"

我的同伴朝他们挥挥握着魔杖的那只手，亲切地微笑起来。可怜的小雏鸟们被吓得尖叫起来，纷纷四散而逃。我扭过头，半是好笑半是恼火地瞪着朱利安。

"你没必要吓唬他们。"我说。

"不客气，我也很高兴救了你的命。"

见他那副一本正经的样子，我忍不住笑了起来。"原来那个咒语也可以这么用。"我端详着他的魔杖，"我敢打赌这不是你在魔咒课上学的。"

他不置可否地耸耸肩，侧过头避开了我的目光。我偷偷瞄着他在这光线下几乎模糊起来的侧脸，轻轻地叹了口气。他似乎不介意我的目光，但也没回头。我们就在一片令人安心的寂静里坐在黑湖边的大树下。我不愿做出什么动作打破沉默，便维持着这姿势，抱着双膝，歪头看着他。他也没动。太阳渐渐消失在地平线后。最后一缕光芒笼罩在霍格沃茨的城堡上，给古老的石砖打上了一层温柔的光圈，使人看不出它本来的颜色。远处传来了猫头鹰轻柔的咕咕叫声，它们就要从自己的棚屋里出来了，在外兜兜转转一个晚上，直到第二天的朝阳升起才会回来，带着包裹或信件飞进礼堂。

我打了个哆嗦，意识到外面的温度骤然降低了不少。朱利安忽然说："我认识鲁伯·海格。"

"什么？"

我被他没头没脑的话搞糊涂了。"鲁伯特·海格。"他转过头，我措不及防地与他对视起来。"你知道，就是那个被开除了的学生。"

"哦。"我应了一句，有些不自在地垂下头。好在朱利安根本没注意到似的说了下去。

"说实在的，他不像是那种会做出错事的人。无心之错也许有可能，但不会是—谋杀。"

单词的余音悬在半空中，带着些不知该前进还是后退的难堪。是的，这词带着可怕的含义:血淋淋的凶杀案，倒在地上的白衣女孩，紧跟着压抑肃静的葬礼，只有母亲的低声抽泣打破僵硬的气氛。可这些与我无关；我从未真正关注过学校里发生的事情，即使是现在这样的敏感时期。对我来说，能保证自己不被什么意外给"清理"掉便足矣。

但朱利安不是这样的人。他是级长，却比学生会长更要善于处理大大小小的事情。他参加每一次会议，对每一个秘密通道都了如指掌，在每一个特殊的日子里都会作番激励人心的演讲。他知道且掌管着一切的一切，被所有人崇拜，被所有人捧在掌心。作为迪戈里家最有出息的第二代人，朱利安无疑很清楚自己在拉文克劳，甚至霍格沃茨的地位，并游刃有余地运用着他的特权。

我胡思乱想的时候，他还在继续说着什么。我强迫自己打起精神，正好听到："…我觉得那个里德尔做了假证。我不相信他。"

这话仿佛一桶冷水浇在我头上。"谁？"我打断了他，声音尖得不正常。

"里德尔，汤姆·里德尔。"他带着些不以为然的口气说，"在我们年级，但我不认为你会认识他。"

这么说来，虽然他还是个五年级学生，就已经学会了无声咒？我打了个寒蝉，不由自主地说："他像是有给别人施咒，让他们在大庭广众之下出丑这种恶趣味的人。"朱利安询问地看着我，我慌乱地解释道："我今天恰好遇见他了—我的意思是，我不认识他，但凑巧知道他是谁。"

他皱起眉头，"阿米莉娅，我们谈论的是一起谋杀案。要我说，他太冷静了。"他眯起眼睛，表情很严肃。"我不喜欢他给我的感觉。"

我有些惊讶地眨眨眼。这是朱利安少数几次表达出对某人的反感。他抬起头，望向天边越来越近的暮色。

"我们该回去了，除非你想被关禁闭。"说着他站起身，拍了拍身上的泥土，示意谈话到此结束。然后，他向我伸出了手。

很久之后，我才想明白，也许这只是个友好的姿态，没有任何别的意思。像我说的，朱利安对任何人都有一套，不会过于失礼，也不会过于冷淡。跟别的拉文克劳比起来，他随和得多；其他学院的学生又没他的好脑子。只不过，我还沉浸在刚才的惊异中没有反应过来，结果被加快的心跳、直往上涌的肾上腺素给掌控了。一瞬间，之前的记忆冒了出来，而里面的主角全是朱利安。

"你还喜欢我吗？"

我冒冒失失地问道，话出口的一瞬间便后悔了。理智又回来了，现在我只能寄希望于朱利安一时耳背，没有听到刚才的问话。他连脸上的肌肉都没有动一下。该【度娘】死的。我结结巴巴地嘟囔了几句关于天气的话，赶紧站了起来。天空已经慢慢变成了浅紫色，几只猫头鹰拍打着翅膀飞向猫头鹰棚屋，恰巧经过他僵在半空的手指之间。黑影从他指缝之间略了过去，消失在西塔楼顶端。

如果时间可以倒流，也许冷风能及时吹醒我发热的头脑，或是有一只湿黏的触手会直接把我卷入黑湖湖底，彻底远离所有麻烦。但这一次，我问出了这个要命的问题。我窘迫地低下头，自己站了起来。

"是的。"

我已经朝前走了几步，听到这句话后猛地回过头。"你说—"

"我还是喜欢你。"

朱利安朝前走了一步。我半张着嘴愣在原地，根本无法动弹。他脸上带着淡淡的微笑，在我反应过来以前，我们已经拥吻在了一起。他搂着我的后腰，手臂环在我身旁。我感受着他嘴唇的温度，闻到了极淡极淡的墨水味。

我们过了很久才分开。事实上，如果不是因为我们两人都有些气喘吁吁的，这个吻大概会持续更久。我脸上就像火烧一样烫，根本不敢抬头看他。尽管低着头，我还是感到了朱利安的微笑。想到这点，我的嘴角也弯了上去。

"我们真的该走了，艾米。"他低声说着牵住我的手。

我随着他的动作向城堡迈去。一开始，我们慢慢地走着，还在品味那一刻。走了一会后，我们半是玩笑地跑了起来。终于，城堡的灯光照到了我们脚下的草坪上。门已经关了一半，朱利安飞快地伸出手，拦住了沉重的木门。

"女士优先。"

我行了个夸张地屈膝礼，把他逗得开怀大笑，自己也忍不住笑了起来。我的目光一直跟随着他，所以根本没注意到门后站着的人。正因如此，看到朱利安踏进大门时脸上的笑容凝固了，我有些诧异。这表情只维持了短短一瞬；他立刻摆上了彬彬有礼的表情。

"汤姆。"他点了下头，我忽然发现自己被他揽在胳臂里，力气大得惊人。汤姆·里德尔的目光在我们之间扫视着，脸上露出了淡淡的讥笑。

"迪戈里，"他终于开口道，"校长找你。"

我紧紧靠在朱利安身上，对面的人似乎注意到了我的目光，哼了一声。他转过身，略不合身的袍子拖在地上，发出沙沙轻响。朱利安压低声音冲我说了句抱歉，跟在汤姆身后快步走开了。我注视着两个人的身影渐渐远去，直到几个一年级学生从礼堂里冲出来，才意识到胃里空得要命。美食的吸引力在这一秒超过了朱利安。

赫奇帕奇的长桌上挤满了人，我默默走到特蕾西边上，坐了下来。她正埋头看着手里的厚书，没搭理我。我伸手想去拿一块腰子馅饼，结果晚了一步，眼睁睁地看着金盘子在别人手中离我远去。

十几分钟后，我站起身，肚子里塞满了土豆泥。朱利安在这时一个人从门口走了进来，面色阴沉。他在一群拉文克劳的学生中间坐了下来，没往我这边看。我还没来得向他挥手示意，他的朋友便围上来，将他的身影挡住了。我明白今天没什么机会再跟他说话了，只好默默转过身，等着特蕾西一起回公共休息室。

临入睡前，我躺在床上，目光追随着四柱床顶帷幔的花纹，尽力想要入睡。但这绝非易事；等我的眼皮总算耷拉下来、马上就要睡着的时候，总会有什么动静响起。从厨房传来的叮铃咣啷、特蕾西嘟囔的梦话、还有门口窜过去的宠物猫。等外面传来沉重的钟声，宣告午夜的到来，我几乎一丝睡意都没有了。我心中有些烦躁，于是当下一个动静（大概是猫被壁炉烫到的哀号）响起，我抓过魔杖，坚定地施了个咒语，把噪音给挡在外面。即便如此，我还是花了很久才终于沉入黑暗中。

在真正睡着之前，我忽然想起先前有位教授提起过学校里的一名"优秀但孤僻的孤儿，总是穿着过大的袍子"。在记忆里，他说的最后一句话是"彻头彻尾的斯莱特林"。在那之后，就再也没人在学校里见过这位教授，谁也不知道他是退休了，还是经历了别的什么，才做出离开霍格沃茨这个决定。

至于他的那句话，梅林在上，我想不出更贴切的形容了。


End file.
